degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Whatever It Takes/New fanfiction
Im doing a new Degrassi fanfiction called Degrassi: What are you waiting for I need 2 more niners and 4 more teachers and any recurring characters! Please add characters here is the form below Name: Age: Gender: Grade: Friends: Crushes or Girl/Boy friend: Sexuality: Personality: Family: Home life: Plot ideas: Here is the completed characters 'Graduates' Bob Roberts, The boyfriend of Candace Cameron who is in New York City until college. Fiona Coyne, A recovering alcaholic who is now straight and is dating Drew Torres. Drew Torres, A sport star who is dating Fiona Coyne. Jenna Middleton, A musical, bubbly mom who is at a music college and married to Jake Martin. Imogen Moreno, The brother of Leo Moreno and married Eli Goldsworthy. 'Seniors (Grade 12) Red' Bethany Hornet, A sporty, fun, nice, popular, Student council VP and boyfriend of Josh Hamlin. Josh Hamlin, A smart but fun and nice, dork who is dating Bethany Hornet and the brother of Amanda Hamlin. Risty Summer, A bi, fun, sweet, tough, and bossy at times girl who is friends with Bethany Hornet with a rich and famous home life. Candace Cameron, A fun straight A student with a bad home life and sister of Cindy and Theodore who is in a long distance relationship with Bob Roberts. Jess Martello, A preety, funny, nice, party girl and is friends with Tori and Maya. Bruno Russo, A jock who has it all: The looks, the grades, and the money, he is friends with Zig, Sage, and Bethany, and is being abused by his father, John Russo. Jack Jackson, The boyfriend of Annie Martin who is nice but a cheater. 'Juniors (Grade 11) Blue' Tori Santamaria, A spoiled pageant girl and of Tommy Santamaria and boyfriend of Zig Novack. Zig Novack: A sporty bad boy and skateboarder who is dating Tori Santamaria and step brother and friend of Sage Bradley his step-brother. Devin Houston, A shy, sweet, book smart boy, who has a boyfriend in college and a bad home life because of his sexuality, he is best friends with Zig and Tori. Sage Bradley, A bisexual new step-brother of Zig and likes him too, he is a party animal, social, funny, and very popular and Zig is his best friend, he is friends with Naomi. He does alot of drugs, alchohal, and smokes weed. Charlotte Raymoray, A crazy good homed girl who is friends with Tori Santamaria. Annie Martin, A funny, smart, outgoing girl who lives with her uncles Jake Martin which she is happy with she is friends with Zig Novack, Charlotte Ramoray, and Tori Santamaria and rivals with Sage. 'Sophomores (Grade 10) Green' Jack Morton, A band geek who is in a long distance relationship with his old band partner Maya Matlin. Cindy Cameron, The friend of Jack and Tommy who is nice and a brat who is the sister of Candace and Theodore Naomi Johnson, A sweet, nice, carefree, kind girl who likes Jack Morton but he is taken, she is also recovering from her mothers loss even though she died 6 years ago. Mini McCarthy, She`s the bitch who loves ruining lives, she is mean, preety, popular, and spoiled. Grace Rosaelle, She`s ditsy and cluless most likely because she is blonde, she is friends with Naomi and likes Sage Bradly and Tommy Santamaria. Vanessa Fiddick, A preety, smart, athletic, average girl who takesd care of her nephew and likes Bruno Russo. 'Freshman (Grade 9) Brown' Tommy Santamaria, The brother of Tori Santamaria and a lonley bisexual. Amy Jones, A bitch who has a crush on Zig Novack. Chloe Oh, The daughter of Ms. Oh and a populare, not afriad to speak her mind nice girl who likes Tommy Santamaria and doesnt like her step-father Sav Bhandari. Leo Moreno, A funny and loyal activist who is trying to get rid of the uniforms. Nick Anderson, A troubled kid who loves music and friends with Leo Moreno. 'Adults-Black' Archie Simpson, The wealthy principal Mrs Oh-Bhandari, The nice Media immersions teacher who is married to the band instuctor Sav Bhandari. Sav Bhandari, The band instuctor and former student of degrassi. 'Other' Maya Matlin, An artsy band geek who moved to a different music school with her best friend Jenna Middleton and is dating Jack Morton. 'Recurring Characters' Theodore Cameron, A smart brother of Cindy and Candace. (Grade 8) Jake Martin, A wood maker and husband of Jenna Middleton. (Graduate) Tyson Middleton, The son of Jenna Middleton (3 years old) John Russo, The abusive father of Bruno Russo. (Adult) Eli Goldsworthy, The husband of Imogen Goldsworthy. Category:Blog posts